This invention relates to apparatus for providing remote actuation of an aerosol spray can and the like.
There are frequent occurrences when a user needs to spray liquid from an aerosol can to an out-of-reach location making it necessary, for example, for the user to stand on a ladder or platform in order to reach the required point of application of the spray.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a remote operating attachment for an aerosol can which effectively extends the user's reach allowing the user to spray into locations not normally accessible.